De l'autre côté d'Ymir
by Choco-Kara
Summary: Ymir se réveille d'un cauchemar de 60 ans. Une nouvelle vie d'offre à elle et cette fois-ci elle compte bien vivre pour elle même. (Cette histoire contient des SPOILS et reprend le point de vue d'Ymir depuis son réveil dans le désert jusqu'à son dernier souffle)


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"La douleur n'était plus. La chaleur du froid vint caresser le corps nu de la jeune femme. Seul le hurlement du vent avait su lui faire retrouver l'un de ses sens. La seule chose qui restait de ce cauchemar sans fin était le goût amer du sang sur sa langue. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Les paupières d'Ymir tremblaient, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles étaient scellées. Elles trouvèrent peu à peu la force de s'ouvrir. Un ciel parsemé de constellations bleutées caressa ses pupilles. Elle avait retrouvé la vue, elle était de nouveau humaine et la vie s'offrait à elle. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Le premier réflexe qu'eût Ymir en retrouvant la vie fut de rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un son ne s'était pas échappé de sa gorge. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Après toutes ces épreuves elle était toujours là ; la mort ne l'avait toujours pas emporté. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Elle prit alors cette résurrection comme une seconde chance, un défi que lui lançait la mort. "Parviens à me déjouer ou je te retrouverais". /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Ymir comptait bien vivre et cette fois-ci elle ne laisserait personne l'empêcher d'être heureuse./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Désormais elle ne vivrait que pour elle même./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Il allait maintenant falloir sortir des dunes qui embrassaient l'horizon. Où était elle, comment allait elle sortir, ces questions ne se posaient même pas. Le simple fait de vivre allait la mener jusqu'à la délivrance./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Marcher nue dans la nuit glacée du désert ne lui posait pas de problème. Le pire était devant elle: retrouver les humains. Ces êtres abjectes égoïstes et cruels qui l'avaient torturé et plongé dans ce cauchemar. Elle les détestait tellement... Sa colère lui faisait tout oublié./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Des jours de marche plus tard, Ymir comprit quelque chose. La Mort était amoureuse d'elle. Elle trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour venir la voir. La faim avait creusé sa chair, la Mort attendait patiemment le moment où Ymir ne serait qu'à elle. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Peut être allait elle perdre son défi. Les caprices de son estomac allaient la mener de l'autre côté. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Pourquoi résister à l'inévitable. On lui avait interdit de vivre. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le sol. Son corps rongé jusqu'au os refusait de lutter une nouvelle fois. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Cependant elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue le ciel, il était si beau. Elle tendit alors son bras pour toucher les étoiles une dernière fois. Une larme de sang ruissela sur sa joue. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"~Je veux vivre~ hurla une voix au fond d'elle./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Un éclair transperça le ciel et ce vœu se réalisa./span/span/span/p 


End file.
